Drastic Times Call for Drastic Measures
by Sami Marie
Summary: Another story for the TV Prompt Challenge H/P.


**Title: Drastic Times Call for Drastic Measures **

**Pairing: H/P**

**Rating: M to be on the safe side.**

**Prompt: Babylon 5**: A Race Through Dark Places

**A/N: I'm kind of scaring myself because I've already written another H/P story. I think I've found another muse and as a result I'm on a writing role for it. So here's another H/P story before I get back to the story I actually should be writing, the sequel to Rock Solid. Enjoy and if you don't mind leave review!**

**Drastic Times Call for Drastic Measures**

Emily had made up her mind by the time they reached her couch. She knew she was taking a chance with what she was about to do and it might something that they both would regret at some point but right now in this moment she didn't care. She just knew that it was going take something drastic to get through to him, to prove to him that she was fine.

_**20 minutes earlier…**_

Knock, knock. The hard pounding on her door jolted Emily Prentiss awake. Glancing at her clock she noticed it was almost 1am. _Who the hell is that? _Emily asked herself as she climbed out of bed and threw on her robe.

Barefoot she padded her way to the door and unlocked it before opened it and found her boss standing there.

"Hotch," She asked tiredly as he stood there and said nothing. "Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

As she waited for him to answer she took the time to take in his appearance. Many things were off. First off he was only wearing sweats and an old t-shirt despite the chill of the night. Second off his usually unreadable mask was gone because she could clearly read him at the moment. His brown eyes were darker than they normally over and furthermore they appeared to be glazed. Was that fear she saw? Emily wasn't quite sure and for that reason alone Emily found herself becoming scared.

His voice barely above a whisper snapped her out of her reverie. "You. Blood. It was so real," Was all she was able to make out.

That was enough though for her to deduce that he had a nightmare and it had involved her. It certainly explained why he was here at such an ungodly hour. Nightmares were something she understood very well, they came with the territory in the line of work they did. She'd had plenty of them herself over the years and if she was being honest with herself a few of them had involved him.

"I didn't get to you in time," He continued to murmur as if he couldn't believe that she was alive and that she was standing in front of him, tired but otherwise fine. "You died in my arms and there wasn't anything I could do to bring you back."

All Emily could bring herself to do as she stood there was listen, just listen because at the moment she wasn't sure what she should do. He was in such a dark place and he probably wouldn't even hear her if she interrupted him and said that that she was okay, that everything was fine.

Another couple of minutes past before he fell silent. By this point Emily knew the gist of the nightmare. She'd been missing for about a week. The team had desperately been trying to find her. They'd finally gotten a lead and he'd rushed ahead of the team without hesitation to find her. The unsub had been stabbing her repeatedly when he'd arrived and he hadn't realized the damage that had already been done till he'd taken the unsub out. After pulling her into his arms he hadn't been able to find a pulse. It was no wonder it had shaken him so badly becuase just hearing about it had shooken her.

Still unsure of what to do Emily took her boss's hand and led him inside before shutting the door…

_**Back to the present…**_

With that in mind she took his face in her hands before she spoke, "Aaron, Aaron," She said making sure to use his first name, "Look at me, feel me. Touch me if you want. I'm okay. I'm alive and I plan on staying that way."

Once she was done speaking she lowered her mouth and crushed her lips to his.

At first he was stiff, didn't respond at all so she started to pull away. He reacted then by pulling her lips back to his and kissing her back with a fury that was so unlike him.

Breathless and in desperate need of oxygen they finally parted what felt like hours later. It was only a matter of minutes though and as he tried to return his breathing to normal he just stared at her before he found himself doing what she'd given permission to him minutes before. He began to touch her.

It began with a gentle caress of her cheek and as he trailed that very hand down the curve of her face Emily felt her body involuntarily shiver.

"Emily," He murmured as though he were asking permission.

She gave nod in answer and brought his other hand to the loose knot that was holding her robe closed. Together they untied it and slipped the robe off of her shoulders leaving her in nothing but her panties and a camisole—her usual nighttime attire.

Once her robe was completely off she then helped him slip off her camisole and once that was done they rid him of his t-shirt together as well. Both of them were now naked now except for her panties and his sweats.

Smiling with determination Emily leaned forward and pressed her naked chest to his before whispering, "See I'm alright feel how alive I am."

He nodded and closed his eyes as he ran his hands up and down her bare back. They remained like that for that for the next couple of minutes and when he opened his eyes again it was no longer fear that was making his eyes so dark. It was now hunger, lust and desire that burned in them.

Part of her knew then that if there was a way to stop what was about to happen they both would've; however, to be honest there wasn't and furthermore this had been coming for quite awhile. The nightmare that landed him on her door step was just catalyst speeding up what would've have happened down the road at some point.

Therefore together they both let go, ceased all thinking, and went back to the feeling and touching Emily had suggested earlier. Their lips collided with each other's again and battled for a control neither was willing to relinquish. Hands caressed, touched and trailed over each other. Branding into their memory a pleasure neither had felt in really long time if ever.

Quickly they shed what little clothing that remained on their bodies before he simultaneously thrust up into her and lowered his mouth to her breasts.

When it was all over and they lay entangled on her couch he pulled a blanket over them before murmuring in her ear, "Thank God Emily, thank God you're alive."

Emily nodded and ran a hand through his hair before they both fell asleep.


End file.
